Mask of Lies
by dragonrain618
Summary: "Make a choice. It's simple, really. Live in glory as a conqueror or die forgotten as a nameless hero." Thrust into a war they never dreamed of, Julieta and Amelia Diosa will soon learn that to survive as a mutant, sides must be chosen. Remy/OC Kurt/OC


**Heya! Welcome to Mask of Lies :) This is a story being co-written between me and MioneHermione14 (who has an awesome Remy/Rogue story on her page that you should definitely go check out!) **

**Note: We do not own Marvel (if we did, we'd be fighting to the death over Remy, no joking). The character of Julieta Diosa is mine and the character of Amelia Diosa is MioneHermione14's :D Also, any words in Spanish or French will have a translation at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mask of Lies**

~Prologue~

Rain continually fell as if the sky itself was crying at the scene that was unfolding before it. The small group of friends and family were gathered around the grave opening and watched as a coffin was lowered.

Two little girls who looked no older than ten stood side by side, dressed all in black with a solemn expression on their faces as they watched their mother's ebony coffin fade from view.

It had been just a few days before that their lives had been perfect…but then after school shortly after, they had found their mother collapsed on the ground…and their lives changed forever.

Besides each other, their mother was the only family they had in Spain. Now that she was gone, they had to go to America, where they were being sent to live with their father whom had left when they were barely past their second birthday.

Julieta ignored the pitying stares she and Amelia were receiving, and instead tightened her grip on her sister's hand. Amelia squeezed her twin's hand to comfort her, despite the fact that she too wanted to break down and cry.

But she couldn't. She was the oldest, even if it was only by a few minutes, and she had to stay strong for Julieta. She had to.

Despite this, Amelia's eyes filled with unshed tears as the coffin was buried. Julieta's rich brown eyes looked at her sister silently before saying quietly, "You can cry if you want to."

Amelia blinked before looking into the brown eyes that were identical to her own. "No, I have to be stronger than that," she said softly, her voice barely heard by Julieta. "I have to be stronger for you."

Julieta knew that Amelia hadn't meant for her to hear the last part, so she didn't respond. Instead, she closed her eyes too and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, determination glittered within.

She would become strong enough for the both of them so that instead of Amelia protecting her, she could protect Amelia.

* * *

As the ship drew closer and closer to Maine, the dark pit in the bottom of Julieta's stomach grew.

"Why are we living with him? He left us." She questioned darkly, obviously not enthused at the prospect of seeing their father.

"He's our papá, Julieta." Amelia said quietly, looking at her sister solemnly. "It's the only place we have to go…unless you want to live on the streets." She had meant the last part as sarcastic, but wanted to sigh when she realized that Julieta was actually considering the remark. "Julie." The brownish-red haired girl said tiredly, though there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Julieta looked down at her feet. "I know, I know. It's just…he _left_ us. I can barely even remember him because of that…and we're going to live with him. How do we know he won't leave us again?"

Amelia's fingers entwined with Julieta's as she smiled brightly down at her. "Even if he does, it won't matter because we'll always have each other. No matter what happens, that won't change."

Julieta nodded in agreement. "Forever." Even after that, though, Julieta still felt some dark emotion similar to fear claw at her from the inside.

Amelia sensed this and said, "Hey. Look at me." Julieta's eyes slowly met her sister's, and Amelia continued with a soft smile on her face. "Don't worry. As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

Julieta smiled slightly, her whole face lighting up from that one action. "Always."

* * *

Julieta knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. People never changed, especially the man they called father.

As the two girls got off the ship with what little luggage they owned and looked around, it became evident that their father wasn't at the port. In fact, the area was almost completely deserted.

"Papá's…not here." Amelia said slowly, her brown eyes searching the area with a hope that was quickly deserting her. "He didn't come." The disbelief and hurt in her tone caused Julieta to look down at the ground.

"What did you expect, hermana? He doesn't care about us. He never has. Why would any of that change now?" The ten year old refused to look up, tears in her eyes despite the hardened words she spoke. He had never wanted them. Never. That was the painful truth the elder of the two needed to accept, but Julieta knew she never would.

However, the look of hurt on Amelia's face tore at Julieta, so she decided to try and be optimistic. "Maybe he's running late?" It was a weak attempt, but at least she tried.

"No, he's not running late." Amelia spoke, wiping the tears from her face. "To believe otherwise…would make me an idiot."

"Mia." Julieta hugged her twin. "We have each other, remember? And as long as we have each other, we will be fine."

Amelia nodded gratefully, blinking back her tears. "Thanks, Julie." She looked at her sister and was slightly thankful that no matter what happened, Julieta would stay by her side. "Let's find somewhere to stay." She grabbed Julieta's hand and the two ten year olds walked off into the town, the moon high in the sky above them.

Julieta's hold on Amelia's hand tightened as they walked the dark, barely lit streets of the small town. Mamá had warned them to never walk alone at night…but they weren't alone. They had each other, so they would be fine, right?

Amelia bit her lower lip as her big brown eyes glanced about nervously. She was the big sister, but she had no clue what to do. "I see a park up ahead. Want to sleep on the bench?"

Julieta nodded.

The two fell asleep quickly, holding onto each other as they slept.

* * *

It wasn't the sun's bright rays that woke Julieta the next morning. It was the sound of Amelia talking to someone that breached the girl's deep sleep.

Slowly, the brown eyes opened reluctantly so that she could see what was going on. A puzzled frowned rested on the ten year old's face as she looked from her sister, who was smiling, and a tall man with Asian characteristics. "What's going on?" She asked, causing her sister's attention to turn to her.

"Julieta!" Amelia smiled happily as she ran over to her sister. "This is Ta-Take-" She frowned, struggling to remember how to pronounce the man's name.

"Takeshi." The man helped with a patient smile.

"Yeah, that."

"Why is he here?" Julieta asked warily as she eyed the man with distrust.

"That's the best part! He said he's a friend of papá's and he has proof!"

Takeshi nodded, hoping that he could prevent the two girls from finding out the truth about their father. If he didn't…they would be in danger. "Would you two like to stay with me here in town? Your papá is…too busy and far away for you to stay with him."

"I don't know…" Julieta whispered, looking at her sister. "Should we?"

Amelia smiled. "I think so. He seems nice, like Mamá."

"Mamá, huh?" Julieta whispered.

"Don't worry," Amelia said quietly to her, her face serious. "You're my little sister, and I'll protect you. I promise."

Julieta nodded and grabbed Amelia's hand before following Takeshi.

The bond between the two sisters burned brightly, never knowing that that bond would be put to a deadly test in the future.

* * *

**Translations:**

**hermana = sister**

**Hope you liked the prologue and please review!**


End file.
